Just A Dream
by BroadwayFanGirl91
Summary: Baby why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go? I was counting on forever, now I'll never know.


**Don't ask why... I just felt like writing this. Enjoy...**

**Disclamier: I do not own P&F**

* * *

><p>Both Ferb and Vanessa were sitting silently in his cruiser. Vanessa's shaking hand was holding the dreaded letter that Ferb received that day. His arm was draped over her shoulder, but he didn't dare look at her.<p>

The letter was from the British Army. It seems like war has broken out in England, and Ferb was demanded to serve for at least six months. He was to be deployed next week. When he told his fiancé Vanessa, she was heartbroken. All of their hopes and dreams would have to be put on hold for six whole months.

The only good thing about all of this was that they were getting married the next morning. They almost thought about postponing the wedding until he returned, but Ferb wanted more then anything to marry her before he left.

Ferb looked down at her and saw a bit of nervousness in her eyes. That was to be expected, he was nervous too. Not just because he had to leave the county, but also because he had to leave his one true love Vanessa.

He tightened the grip he had around her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Don't think about tomorrow, or any of the days after tomorrow anymore… let's just focus on tonight."

Vanessa shuddered when she heard him speak, "I can't help it, Ferb everything is happening all at once. I knew you would have to leave sometime to serve, but I never thought it would be this soon."

Ferb sighed and rested his head on hers. He truly didn't want to go, but he knew that it was his duty. Sadly, you can't argue with that… well you could but you'd lose.

Vanessa stroked the hand that was on her shoulder, "I guess I'm also a little nervous about tomorrow."

Ferb smiled, "Tomorrow is just another day, love. That's all it is."

Vanessa shifted so she could look up at his eyes, "Why is everything so simple for you?"

"Not everything is simple, but that doesn't mean that you can't make everything seem simple."

She smiled and kissed him softly on the lips, "Promise me that we'll have forever to look forward to. I need something to keep my hopes up about all of this."

Ferb leaned his forehead on hers and whispered, "I promise…"

Their lips met for a more passionate kiss. For that one moment, everything seemed perfect.

* * *

><p>She glided slowly down the aisle towards her future. Her awaiting lover stood at the end, patiently waiting for her. In her eyes, he looked dashing in his British uniform.<p>

He smiled at her, as she finished the long to get to him. He held out his hand towards her and she took it with a smile. They gazed into each other's eyes as the ceremony went on.

Finally the moment came when those famous five words were uttered,

"You may kiss the bride."

And that's exactly what Ferb did. He kissed her with much passion and received just as much back from her. Once again, another perfect moment passed by for them.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you have everything?" Vanessa asked for the third time that day,<p>

Ferb slammed the trunk down on the car and glanced up at his wife, "Yes, I am sure I have everything."

She stood with her arms crossed across her body, a sad expression was written clearly on her face. The day that they both dreaded has now come to pass. He was all packed and ready to be shipped off to England.

Ferb straightened up and opened up his arms to her. She melted right away when she walked into his open arms. This would be the last time she would be able to feel them for six whole months.

She glanced up at him and sighed, "I guess this is it…"

Ferb nodded and leaned down to kiss her once last time. They both completely melted at the feeling, and soon had to break apart.

Tears were in her husband's eyes as he spoke, "I have to go…"

Vanessa nodded and shot him a brave smile, "I love you."

"I love you too."

He then walked over to the car door, opened it and got in. He glanced back once more at his wife, before starting up the car. As he pulled out, she walked along side the car, until he pulled out into the road.

She watched as his car disappeared down the road. Once it was out of sight, she slowly turned and walked back into the house. Now all she had to do was watch and wait for him to return.

* * *

><p>Vanessa hummed to herself as she washed the dishes. Four months have past since her husband was deployed, but so far, she's been doing okay without having him here. She can go to sleep without crying her eyes first, and receiving the occasional letter from him help set her mind at ease.<p>

She heard the doorbell ring and wondered who could it be. She wasn't expecting anyone until later today. She walked to the front door and froze when she saw an older man in a British uniform.

He wore a sad frown as he spoke in his deep British accent, "Mrs. Fletcher?"

Vanessa gulped, "Yes that's me…"

"Mrs. Fletcher I am truly sorry to inform you, that your husband, Ferb Fletcher was killed in the line of duty a few days ago."

Vanessa's hand flew to her in attempt to stop a cry coming out. Was this man for real? Was this really happening?

"He was a honorable man to be around, Ma'am… and I speak for the whole British army when I say how sorry I am."

It was true! He was gone; her husband that she so dearly loved was gone forever! Vanessa covered her eyes and started crying out loud. From both shock and sadness.

The man kneeled down next to Vanessa and attempted to speak soothing words to her, but she couldn't hear them. Her heart grieved for her Ferb. This can't be happening! It just can't be…

* * *

><p>She glided slowly down the aisle towards her future. Her awaiting lover was in the closed coffin. His cold body wore the same uniform that he married her in, but his loving eyes were forever closed.<p>

She reached the solid wood box and rested her head on top of it. The black veil that covered her face, could not deny the fact that she was crying. She sobbed out loud as her aching heart beat steadily in her chest.

A men came over and handed her a folded up flag and signaled the gunmen standing nearby to fire off their shots.

As soon as they were fired, Vanessa felt like one of the bullets pierced her heart. She held the flag closer to her chest, and let the tears fall. How could this be happening to her? Why couldn't all this just be a dream?

* * *

><p><em>It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen<em>  
><em>All dressed in white, going to the church that night<em>  
><em>She had his box of letters in the passenger seat,<em>  
><em>Six pence in her shoe<em>  
><em>Something borrowed something blue<em>  
><em>And when the church doors opened up wide she put her veil down<em>

_Trying to hide the tears_  
><em>Oh she just couldn't believe it<em>  
><em>She heard the trumpets from the military band<em>

_And the flowers fell out of her hands_

_Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go_  
><em>I was counting on forever, now I'll never know<em>  
><em>I cant even breathe<em>  
><em>It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background<em>  
><em>Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,<em>  
><em>This can't be happening to me<em>  
><em>This is just a dream<em>

_The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray_  
><em>Please lift his soul and heal this hurt<em>  
><em>Then the congregation all stood up and sang<em>

_The saddest song that she ever heard_  
><em>Then they handed her a folded up flag and<em>  
><em>She held on to all she had left of him oh and what could've been<em>  
><em>And then guns rang one last shot and it felt like a bullet in her heart<em>

_Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go_  
><em>I was counting on forever, now I'll never know<em>  
><em>I can't even breathe<em>  
><em>It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background<em>  
><em>Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,<em>  
><em>This can't be happening to me<em>  
><em>This is just a dream<em>

_Oh, Oh Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go_  
><em>I was counting on forever, now I'll never know<em>  
><em>Oh I'll never know<em>  
><em>It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background<em>  
><em>Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,<em>  
><em>This can't be happening to me<em>  
><em>This is just a dream<em>

_Oh this is just a dream_  
><em>just a dream,<em>

* * *

><p><strong>:( So sad... but anyway, review? No flames please!<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
